


Pumpkinhead

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Kix really doesn't want to know.





	Pumpkinhead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ollikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollikah/gifts).



> Based on [this art](http://ollikah.tumblr.com/post/179403612536/they-have-absolutely-no-excuse-for-their-foolery) by [Ollikah!](http://ollikah.tumblr.com)

“Hey Kix?”

Oh no.  Ohh no, he knows that tone.  It means  _ someone _ did  _ something _ bafflingly ridiculous and they want him to fix it.

Kix closes his eyes before he turns around.  He doesn’t open them. He doesn’t want to know.  “What did you do, Fives.” It’s always Fives. He’s a  _ brilliant  _ ARC, and the bravest trooper Kix has ever met, but those two factors combined with boredom (and usually Hardcase) always mean trouble.

Fives sounds sheepish when he speaks - never a good sign.  “So… I was carving one of those gourds, right? And I noticed how big it was,” he pauses, shushing someone as they make a muffled noise, “And I was  _ teasing _ when I said it probably wouldn’t fit Hardcase’s big head, but then I dared him to try after he said it would.”

Kix doesn’t want to know what happened next, except he does, so he opens his eyes and his jaw drops.  “Manda’ner _ , what did you do?” _

“It… got stuck?  But I was afraid to break it, just in case, so we decided you would know what to do.”

Kix closes his eyes again before he starts laughing.  Soft and incredulous at first, turning into hysterical peals of laughter as he bends at the waist, barely able to catch his breath.  He can feel Fives and Hardcase staring at him, and Jesse cautiously says, “Kix?” from behind him. 

Finally he calms down and shakes his head, motioning the two of them to a table so he can try to figure out how to get the pumpkin off Hardcase’s head.  “Next time, make sure you ask me  _ before _ you go sticking your head into strange objects.”


End file.
